Trains travel along tracks that may include one or more rails arranged generally parallel with one another. Such trains may include locomotives, passenger cars, freight cars, or still other types of railway vehicles. The railway vehicles traditionally have wheels that maintain rolling engagement with the rails of the track. Because the wheels maintain rolling engagement with the rails of the track, inconsistencies within the track may be communicated to passengers or freight supported by the railway vehicle. A suspension system may at least partially isolate passengers or freight from inconsistencies within the track. The suspension system may be disposed between the wheels and a chassis of the railway vehicle that supports the passengers or freight. Traditional suspension systems have characteristics (e.g., suspension rates, etc.) that remain fixed while the train is in motion. Such characteristics are often set or established in response to the largest inconsistencies of the track, thereby providing a suspension system having a suspension rate or other characteristic that is overdesigned for most operation.